The present invention relates to a conveyor, more particularly to a conveyor with an endless belt which may be removed and replaced manually, for instance, for cleaning.
In certain food processes, e.g. in the preparation of chilled foods, it is essential that the equipment should be maintained in a clean and hygienic condition. For example, when conventional conveyors with endless belts are used, it is usually very time-consuming to clean the conveyors because the inside of the belt, the end rollers and all other conveyor parts covered by the belt are very difficult or impossible to clean in an acceptable way. In practice, this may destroy the quality of the chilled products, especially where the food material e.g. pizza garniture, comes into direct contact with the conveyor belt.